


Friends, Foes, and Lovers

by Lisa_Shadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Shadow/pseuds/Lisa_Shadow
Summary: Lance and Keith and princes engaged to be married and to help them get along Keith is sent to live in Altea but things don't exactly go smoothly. The boys are left on bad terms when Keith leaves to complete his blade of Marmora training. When they are reunited ten years later both boys have grown and matured but still remember the pain the other caused as a child.





	Friends, Foes, and Lovers

Lance ran down to the ship hanger in his pajamas. Prince Keith just arrived and Lance was promised that they would be best friends. He only had one other friend, Hunk, but Hunk lived in the village so they rarely got see each other. Coran ran after the 7-year-old with an arm full of clothes. “Prince Lance! You must get dressed first!”

Lance turned around to stick his tongue out at Coran just as he entered the hanger. No way was he waiting for another second to meet his new friend. Just as he turned around he saw the frightened face of a small boy and collapsed on top of him. “Prince Lance! Where are your manners!” Coran reprimanded as he lifted him off the other boy. Another man with purple skin and large bat-like ears, a Galra, came to help the young boy on the floor up. 

Once he was set down Lance asked, “Are you my new friend?” Looking over the boy he didn’t quite look like a Galra prince though, his ears were kind of looked right but they were much smaller, his skin was pale aside from a few patches of dark purple fur that was almost closer to black, and his eyes had a brilliant violet iris but no signs of the Galra yellow. “Mom said he was Galra and you don’t look Galra. I guess you’re not him.” 

The other boy brushed off his clothes and set his crown, which had fallen off, back on his head before looking up to glare at Lance. “I am Prince Keith of the Galra Empire. Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Lance your new best friend,” Lance said and put his hand out for Keith.

Keith just crosses his arms and snorts, “Your the prince of Altea.”

“Of course I am, can’t you tell by my beautiful royal markings,” Lance said as he framed his face emphasizing the blue crescents under each eye.

“No all you Alteans look the same.”

“What we do not! You're the one who doesn't look like a Galra. Are you sure you’re the prince?”

Keith’s face flashed with anger; he looked like he was about to punch Lance before the Galra man beside him put a hand on his shoulder. The man bowed to Lance before looking up to Coran and said, “My name is Thace, I am Prince Keith’s personal advisor. Would you mind directing us to my princes quarters? It has been a long journey and I think the prince would like some rest before the feast tonight.”

“Oh yes, of course, I’ll have someone show you to your rooms,” Coran responded as he motioned to one of the other servants. 

Lance didn’t see Keith again till the feast that night. Coran made him dress in a royal blue suit with gold embroidery and a cape to match. Just before entering Coran warned Lance that he better apologize for that morning. Reluctantly he agreed. A servant came up to him when he entered and lead him to a seat next to Keith who was doing his best to ignore Lance. Leaning over Lance mumbled, “I’m sorry."

Without turning to face Lance Keith said, “I am sorry as well. My behavior was not appropriate.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. This boy acted like an adult; Lance would have to change that. Looking around the table he spotted his 10-year-old sister Allura chatting with Coran and got an idea. He nudged Keith, nodded to his spoon full of green goop, gestured with his elbow to Allura and smiled at Keith hoping he got the message. Keith just scowled at him in response, so Lance just shook his head and went on with his plan. Lining his spoon up he used it to catapult the goop across the table and into Allura’s hair. 

Allura angrily snapped her head at Lance before picking up her own spoon and launching a slimy black slug at Lance. She missed and hit Keith’s face instead. Lance looked over at Keith whose face was crumpled in rage. Holding his breath Lance watched as Keith stood up and threw a large piece of fish back at Allura but missed and hit Coran’s ear. Before he knew it there was a full blown food fight. Lance and Keith were working together to get Allura while Coran dived to protect her. It was the most fun Lance had had in days and even Keith was Laughing now. Lance deemed his plan a success. 

\---

It had only been a couple of months but Lance decided that Keith was a good friend. Sure he was a little too serious sometimes and had a strange love for class, he was great for exploring with and thought up some dastardly plans for pranking Allura. Today they were discussing one such plan in their fort, the beginnings of an outpost that was abandoned in the forest behind the castle. There was a lookout at the top where you could see across the whole forest; Lance and Keith spent most of their time there. Crude maps drawn by Keith covered the walls of the bottom half. A chest sat in the corner full of all the trinkets they’d found. Lance kept a crate full of snacks stocked and suspended it from the lookout to keep animals away; they would still find a few squirrels in it when the crate wasn't sealed properly but for the most part, it worked.

They were taking a snack break from plotting when Lance remembered something, “Hey there’s a festival in the town on Friday do you want to skip class and go to it?”

“I am not sure,” Keith said, “I do not think Thace would let me skip class.” 

“That’s why we don’t tell him. We sneak out early in the morning. I’ve done it a million times.”

“What! No! We can not do that. We are not allowed to leave the castle without a set of guards escorting us!”

“Nooooo, guards are so annoying,” Lance whined, “They always stop you from talking to people and block your view of all the cool shops and everybody stares at you like your important or something. No guards they suck the fun out of everything!” 

“You are important Lance,” Keith mumbled. “We should probably go to class anyway.”

“Why Keith. You're so lame.”

“Following the rules is not always lame Lance. You should try it sometime.” Keith huffed before storming out of the fort. 

Lance decided if Keith didn’t want to have any fun he would go by himself.

\---

On Friday Lance woke up early dressed in his plainest clothes and threw on a cloak that Hunk had given him for this very reason. He snuck into the kitchen and stole a jelly tart before heading to the orchard. There was a storm drain in the wall behind the Royal orchard with bars spaced just wide enough for him to slide through. Just as the wall came into view a figure dropped down from one of the trees startling Lance.

“Keith! What are you doing here! Come to join me?” Lance asked and waged his eyebrows. 

Keith stood firmly in front of him this his arms crossed, “no I came to find you. We have to go to class. It Is not safe.” 

“Keith,” Lance whine. “I’m going with or without you and it would be safer with my samurai watching my back.” He finished the statement with a flutter of his lashes. 

Keith’s shoulders dropped. Lance could see his resolve slipping so to push him over the edge Lance gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage. 

“Fine,” Keith gave in with an eye roll, “but you have to stay close.” 

“Okay, I promise now let’s get going!” Lance exclaimed, “but first you can’t go out like that.” He walked up to Keith and started unbuttoning his suit coat. “People will recognize you like that," he explained. The coat was removed and his button up shirt was untucked. Lance stood back to look Keith over but quickly realized he forgot the most important thing. Lance reached up and removed Keith’s crown and ran a hand through his hair to mess it up. “Perfect!” Lance smiled at Keith who was looking away and blushing. Lance thought it was pretty cute but he was still to royal looking. With that last thought, he removed his own cape and draped it around Keith’s shoulders. “Alright let’s go!”

Lance led them through the wall and before they knew it they were racing towards the town square. Once they reached it Lance slowed down and looked over to Keith who was looking wide-eyed at everything. “Pretty cool huh?” Lance asked nudging Keith with his elbow. “See anything you want to do first?”

“Umm,” Keith stammered eyes fluttering to all the shops and shows before hesitantly pointing to a table displaying manny ornate knives for sale. “Can we check that out,” He almost whispered.

Lance nodded his head and shouted, “Sure let’s go!” He grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged them across the square. 

The table had many knives and swords on it but Keith seemed to be staring at a single one. A short blue dagger with red jewels in its hilt. Keith reached out to look at it but the shop owner slapped his hand away, “run along to your parents, kid. What would they think of you playing with knives.”

Lance took one look at Keith’s pouting face as he held his hand close to his chest and saw red. “Our parents are fine with. Better to protect ourselves from people who might hurt us.” He said glaring at Keith’s hand. Lance took three gold coins out of his pocket and placed them on the table. “We’ll take the blue one.”

The shopkeeper's eyes lit up at the sight of the coins and quickly slipped them into his own pocket before sliding the dagger over to Lance, “there you go, punk kid.”

Lance handed the knife to Keith who smiled and slipped it on to his belt, “Thank you, Lance.” 

Walking away from the shop Lance asked, “anything else you want to do?”

Before Keith could answer his stomach rumble and he blushed, “I did not eat breakfast before we left.”

“Oh oh we have to go see Hunk then,” Lance shouted jumping up and down. “He’s my other friend but since he lives in town I only get to see him if his mom comes to help out the place cook or if I sneak out. So I don’t get to see him as much. His family makes the best food even, better than Coran's even.” Lance grabbed Keith hand and lead the way to Hunks family’s shop retelling stories of Hunks awesomeness all the way so Keith would know how cool he is. 

Once they reached the bakery the familiar sweet smell of fresh bread hit him and he took a deep breath. “Hi, Lance here!” He announced as he walked in and was instantly swept up in a big hug by a husky boy just a bit taller than him. 

Before Lance was ready, the two were ripped apart and Keith stood between them with his new blade drawn. “Do not put your hands on the Prince,” Keith said seriously.

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Keith out of the way. “Chill samurai this is my best friend Hunk.”

Keith pouted as he put the knife away. He mumbled, “I thought I was your best friend.”

“What no you are, you both are,” Lance explained to Keith who brightened up. Lance got lost in how cute his shy smile was, this kid must not have any other friends.

Lance was brought back to earth by a tap on his shoulder followed by Hunk loudly whispering, “Who’s the new kid some knight in training or something?”

Keith stood up straight and interrupted, “I am Prince Keith of the Galra Empire.”

“Oh wow. You don’t look like a Galra.” Hunk said before Lance could stop him. Lance had learned in his short time of knowing Keith that he didn’t like it when people insinuated he was not Galra. Lance thought that his more Alten look made him look nicer, less scary but maybe Keith just thought it made him look uglier like how Lance thought human ears were ugly. Anyway back to the point now Lance was going to stop Keith before he bit Hunk’s hand off, he was already doing that thing where he snarled and showed off his pointy teeth.

Lance quickly interrupted, “hey Hunk, we came here because Keith here forgot to eat breakfast before going to the festival. Any way we could get some pies?” Lance turned to Keith and grabbed his shoulder, “Hunk’s family bakes the best pies. You are going to love this.”

Once Hunk left to get the pies Keith calmed down and the two sat down at a table to wait. Hunk returned with a small pie in each hand and a basket of scones. “Here we go one pie for each of you,” he handed them each a pie and a scone. “I made the scones myself. What do you think?”

Both Hunk and Lance watched hesitantly as Keith tried his scone. He seemed to think about it for a second before his mouth dropped in awe and he asked, “did you really make these?” 

Hunk looked down at the ground blushing, “Yeah are they good?”

Keith nodded the head vigorously, “These are amazing! When I grow up you can be my personal chef and we will eat nothing but scones for all the meals!” 

“You can’t have him! I already have dibs on Hunk as my chef!” Shouted Lance while pointing a fork covered in blueberry pie at Keith.

The boys stayed and chatted with Hunk after the pies were finished until his parents called him to help prepare for the lunch rush.

As the two walked back towards the center of town when Lance heard music playing and grabbed Keith’s hand to drag him towards it. “Come on we have to go dance!” 

Keith hesitated for a second but after a pleading look from Lance and a set of puppy dog eyes he gave in and followed. 

By the third song they were spinning and dancing like they didn’t have a care in the world; even Keith seemed to be enjoying himself. But as Lance was spinning away from Keith he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Looking up he saw a large Galra with a scar across his right eye and a crude mechanic arm on his left. 

“So you’re the one betrothed to our half breed prince,” the man sneered. “Such a weakling.” He made to pick up Lance but Keith slid between them using his dagger to slice across the man’s good arm. 

“Leave him alone!” Keith growled, baring his teeth with his blade held high and standing like an animal ready to pounce. 

“Oh if it isn’t the dirty mutt himself here to protect your weakling fiance,” The man spat.

Without taking his eyes off the man, Keith shouted at Lance, “Run!” 

There was no way Lance was leaving Keith alone. He might be a weakling but Lance didn’t abandon his friends so he picked up a small rock and prepared to throw it before he saw a man in a familiar blue armor. Dropping the rock Lance ran towards one of the palace guards enjoying the festival but before he got there he heard a loud crash. Looking over Lance saw Keith lying in what once was a hat shop. Thankfully Keith got up right away but then he looked over to Lance with pure fear in his eyes right before Lance felt a terrible pain in his back and passed out. 

\--

Lance stumbled out of a healing pod into his father’s arms, Keith Allura and Coran were standing around him. Everyone gave him a big hug before his stomach growled and King Alfor set him down and rubbed his head messing it up. “Come on let’s go get you some food. Don’t think you’re out of trouble though. You and I are having a talk later.”

Lance dreaded that talk but was happy with the distraction of food for now. At the table, Coran retold the story of what happened after Lance was shot. Apparently, the guards noticed the commotion and chased the Galra halfway out of town. Someone informed Coran who came running and rushed Lance to a healing pod as soon as he found him. 

“Wow, Coran, thanks. You saved my life!” Lance exclaimed.

“What about me!” Keith cried. “I punched him!” 

Lance frowned, did Keith punch him? He didn’t remember that. 

“What yes I did!” Keith whined, “We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!” Oops, Lance must have said that aloud.


End file.
